Repair
Repair is one of the parent skills of the first child skill, Smelting 'How to repair items in Minecraft' Not all the items which have a durability can be repaired. Repair mastery increases the durability restored by 0.2% per level. Therefore, at level 100 you repair for 20% more than you normally would. Arcane Forging Arcane Forging is used to keep enchantments on items after repairing them, It starts at level 100 of the Repair skill. At level 100 you have a﻿ 10% success chance, This is the level in which Arcane Forging starts: Each level afterwards adds a small % increase. such as at level 250 you gain a 20%, level 500 a 30%, at level 750+ you get a 40% Along with this there is a chance for a downgrade on the enchantment: A power II bow would become a power I bow.To turn off Downgrades simple change true to a false Rank_Levels: Rank_1: 100 Rank_2: 250 Rank_3: 500 Rank_4: 750 Keep_Enchants: Chance: Rank_4: 100 Rank_3: 75 Rank_2: 50 Rank_1: 25 Downgrades: Enabled: true Chance: Rank_4: 0 Rank_3: 25 Rank_2: 50 Rank_1: 75 Salvaging Salvaging is an ability of uncrafting things.You must at least be at level 600 of repair to get access to that ability. A placed Gold block is used to salvage things. Note: If you are going to uncraft enchanted tools/armor you will get a warning. These are the default settings: Base Durability Restored Experience and Leveling Experience Calculation For each repair, the experience gained is the amount of durability restored multiplied by the value of the material in the chart below. All armour of a material type has the same multiplier. Tools, however, have a multiplier based on amount of material components of the tool (1, 2, or 3 pieces). This is because all tools of the same material have the same durability, whereas armour durability scales with number of components. Experience is only awarded for durability restored; any restoration beyond maximum is ignored, making repairing near-perfect items inefficient. (1)The average durability restored by one material is calculated as the durability of the full set of armor divided by the amount of materials required to fully repair the entire set. If repairing armor in full sets, each material used will provide this much experience on average. (2)The 3 figures refer to tools requiring 3 materials (e.g. pickaxes), 2 materials (swords and hoes) and 1 material (shovel) to fully repair respectively. (3) The amount of experience gained if the material is fully used up in repairing the tool. For maximum experience efficiency per material used, boots provide the most exp per repair, due to armour durability being independent of number of materials required. After boots, the second most efficient things are tools, all providing more than any other armour, without counting in-game rounding errors. Additionally, gold tools provide slightly more experience than iron tools, whereas diamond armour provides slightly more experience than gold armour. Diamond boots provide approximately 6.5x as much experience as gold boots per repair, and diamond tools provide about 5.9x as much experience as gold tools. Thus, it take about 1/6 as much diamond to achieve the same number of levels as iron/gold (and thus 1/6 as much time) Repair Leveling Methods Axes and Repair (Also helps with Axes) Once you get to high axes, you can break armor very quickly. Just have someone put on diamond armor, and hit them with your axe until it is close to breaking and repair. This levels both repair and axes very quickly. Skeleton and Spider Grinders An efficient way to level up repair is to build a spider grinder and a skeleton grinder. Build them close together if possible so you can AFK both grinders at the same time. You can use hoppers to automatically collect the drops from the skeletons and spiders. Once you have accumulated a large amount of bows and string, start repairing the bows. Empty your inventory, grab a stack of string, and fill the rest of your inventory with the used bows. Once repaired, dispose of the bows or use them for something else. Using this method you can easily gain your first 250 levels in a couple of hours. You'll also tend to get a lot of used armor that can be repaired, but this will cost ingots or leather. For maximum experience efficiency per material used, boots provide the most exp per repair, due to armour durability being independent of number of materials required. After boots, the second most efficient things are tools, all providing more than any other armour, without counting in-game rounding errors. Additionally, gold tools provide slightly more experience than iron tools, whereas diamond armour provides slightly more experience than gold armour. Diamond boots provide approximately 6.5x as much experience as gold boots per repair, and diamond tools provide about 5.9x as much experience as gold tools. Thus, it take about 1/6 as much diamond to achieve the same number of levels as iron/gold (and thus 1/6 as much time) Fishing Broken Treasure (Also helps with Fishing) This method requires a fishing rod and some string plus a resource dependent on what you find as treasure. The way it works is you fish up treasure until either your inventory is full, or your fishing rod is almost broken. Once one of those two things occur, go to your Iron block anvil, with the material dependent on what you loot (i.e. cobble for stone tools) and repair both the items AND your fishing rod. This method is great because when you repair the items, you now have extra items to do the other methods. You also get to earn magic imbued items for arcane forging, and not only do you repair one item at a time, but also the tools you found. Shovel Grinding (Also helps with Excavation) This method requires a shovel of your choice and the materials used to create it. Gold is a good choice because gold tools break quickly. Find yourself a nice area with a lot of dirt, sand, gravel, or clay and dig away until your tool is on the edge of breaking, and repair, as it only takes 1 of the material to repair it fully. It's also a good way to level up your excavation! Armor and Shovel (Also helps with Excavation) Also, another great way to level repair quickly while using a shovel is making a snow golem. They will create snow, which you can quickly grab with your shovel. This will destroy your shovel very quickly, which can easily be repaired. After you have gathered plenty of snowballs, find a friend in armour and have a snowball fight. This destroys your armour quickly as well. Cactus and Armor Place two sand diagonally next to each other and put two cactus on each sand. Now equip your armor, Gold and Diamond work the best but Iron and Leather will work as well. Now stand next to the cactus so they hurt you. The durability on your armor will wear off. As it does so take off armor that is about to break until you are happy with how much is broken. Then simply go to your iron block and repair your armor. You could also use healing or healing II bottles or a beacon with regeneration if you would like. Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Misc Skills